Uggah Skullsmasha
Skullark da 'eadcrusher is an Ork Warlord who currently holds the title of Arch-Dictator of Gathrog . Skullark was born in a Luna Wolves assault of the planet Gathrog. Skullark survived, and became one of the toughest Nobz in his tribe. When Warboss Borka tried to assasinate him, Skullark escaped and amassed an army. He overthrew Borka and became Arch-dictator of Gathrog. Later, Skullark was in service of the Ork Overlord Urrlak Urruk at the time of the Ullanor Crusade. However, when Urruk was killed by Horus , Skullark took command of a fraction of the Orks,and fled to Gathrog. There, he once again raised an army of Orks. There, Skullark was viserted by the corrupted primarch Mortarion. The chaos primarch had just returned from being "blessed" by Nurgle. Skullark himself had heard the Emperor of Mankind had been killed after a civil war in the Imperium. Mortarion promised Skullark vengeance on the Imperium, stating he had nothing to do with the Ullanor Crusade. Skullark had only seen Horus and Jagithai Khan in the battle. Mortarion said he would help Skullark kill the Humans by fighting with him. Mortarions skin was a rotted green by then, so Skullark agreed, and the pair prepared to attack the Imperium of Man. In the next five decades Skullark and Mortarion fought numerous forces, including Space Marines of the newly-formed Crimson Fists chapter, Space Wolves, Cadian shock troops, and Eldar. However, Mortarion was secretly using Skullark to do his needs. Skullark was savoring for fights with those who fought in the Ullanor crusade, and Mortarion knew he would be mad if he found out Mortarion had been there. When Mortarion no longer needed Skullark, he told him of his involvment in the Ullanor Crusade. Skullark was furious, and chased Moratrion through the Eye of Terror. After spending what felt like 1 year in the Eye of Terror fighting foes such as Black legion Lord Carrion, Skullarks fleet came out to discover that 10,000 years had passed since he went into the Eye of terror. Cornering the current great dictator Ugga Topknotz Skullark took back his old postion. He then commanded Ugga to fight at armageddon. Ugga was killed there, but Skullark was not finshed with the Imperium. At the moment Skullark is currently fighting Eldar of the Ulthwé craftworld, and Chaos Space Marines of Black Legion. Skullark is known for his sheer resilence. He can shrug off bolter rounds quite easily, and says lasguns tickles him. Skullark is also very strong, able to headbutt his way through metal walls. His strength is improved by the fact he wears a power klaw. However, Skullark doesn't have much brains. His preferred way of killing is grabbing people with his fist/power klaw and crushing their heads (hence the nickname "da 'eadcrusher"). He owns a huge squig named Killa. Biography Early life When Skullark was born, it was in a Luna Wovles assault of the Ork planet of Gathrog. A long haired Luna Wolf named Ezekyle Abaddon attacked the yoofs den. Abbaddon threw the yoof in a nest of Squigs. When the Orks drove the Luna Wovles away, Ruthard Niki-Niki Ug, checked his Squig nest. He found a pile of Squigs with their jaws ripped off and a yoof that was coved in blood. Painboy Uka took him in and taught him the art of war. Rebellion At the time the Ork empire of Gathrog was in chaos. Gorblitz the Brutal had died, but two warlords had claimed that they were the Arch dictator of Gathrog. Borka da shooty and Culgrim da cunnin' were both charismatic leaders and both wanted to rule. Both had been fighting each other for half a decade before Skullark was born.Skullark was born in Borkas tribe and therefore taught to hate Culgrim. Skullark was quickly proving himself as an exceptional warrior. Uka was proud to have raised such a fine soldier. At the age of 3, he underwent the ritual that would prove he was a Snakebite. Skullark was unusually tough for an Ork and as one of the boyz, he could beat tougher Nobz in wrestling. He became extremely popular among Snakebites . He soon became one of Borkas warbosses, and proved himself to outclass most of the other warbosses, including Borka. Borka was jealous of Skullark and sent Blood Axe kommandos to kill him. But Uka overheard and told the Nob. Skullark then organized the “rebellion”. Skullark would storm Borkas fortress and kill Borka. Skullark had much more support than Borka, and took the fortress. Skullark fought Borka,and, after destroying Borkas mega armor, Skullark hacked into him, and then threw him in the flames of his destroyed fortress. Skullark made each Ork do “da challenge” a test where orks had to prove how tough they were. Any Ork who wasn’t tough enough would be killed. “Kill the freaks or make the Waaagh! Weak!” was heard all around the training grounds. About 500000 orks were killed in those months. Over the next 20 years, Skullark recruited many as “tuffnuts” as possible. One of Skullarks first acts as a warboss was to overthow Culgrim, which he accomplished easily,as Culgrim wasnt popular,after what happend to Borka.This meant Skullark was now great dictator of Gathrog. The Ullanor Crusade After hearing about Skullark overthrowing both Culgrim and Broka, warlord Urrlak Urruk, overlord of Ullanor, asked if Skullark would like to be one of his bodyguards. Skullark traveled to Ullanor where he rose to the rank of one of Urruks chief lithtenents. Skullark planned to overthrow Urruk, like he had overthrowen Borka and Culgrim. If he overthrew Urruka, he would have a Waaagh! bigger than any the Imperium (or any empire) had ever seen. When the legions of the Blood angels, Thousand Sons, Death Guard, World Eaters, White Scars, Word Bearers, Imperial Fists, Emperors Children and Luna Wolves decended upon Ullanor, Skullark was seen defending Urruk. However, Urruk told Skullark to rally the boyz and defend the base of his central keep, the Tower of Ullanor. Skullark obeyed, and led the boyz in an earth-shattering charge. However, Horus cut his way through the boyz, and climbed the tower. Skullark saw Horus kill Urruk while holding off Luna Wolves terminators. When Uka realized the battle was lost, Skullark and the boyz retreated back to Skullark's fleet and escaped to Gathrog. Meeting Mortarion After the Ullanor crusade, Skullark was seething. His plans of domination had been thwarted. Skullark swore he would crush the heads of all the humans that had fought in the battle. He began recuiting more boyz. When word reached him of a civil war within the Imperium, he was pleased. He was jubilent when he heard of the deaths of the Emperor and his warmaster. He recruited more boyz at a faster rate, planning to overthrow the Imperium. When he was recruiting men, a bloated, green human made it's way towards Skullark. It was Mortarion, primarch of the Death Guard Chaos Space Marine legion. He himself had heard the news of the death of both his good friend Horus, and the Emperor of Mankind. He asked the Ork Nobz to see Skullark. Mortarion told Skullark he was an agent against the Imperium, and he wanted to see them crushed. Mortarion also claimed he had nothing to do with Ullanor. He said he only served the Chaos god Nurgle, but he would be happy to ally himself with Skullark if he helped destroy the Imperium. Skullark agreed with Mortarion, wishing to seek vengeance after Ullanor. Mortarion left his sorcerer Belchrot in charge. Crusade of Disorder Invasion of Jerceno IV One of Belchrots and Skullarks first acts was to attack the Hive world Jerceno IV. The Planetary Defence Forces (PDF) there was weak, so Belchrot and Skullark thought the planet was in their hands. But the pair had not expected the help of Space Marines of the Ultramarines chapter. The arrogant Captain Theseus and half of the the second company of Ultramarines landed on Jerceno IV, ready to deliver the Emperor's vengeance. Skullark, being the hot-headed Ork he is, charged staight into the Ultramarine gun line, accompanied by his Waaagh! Belchrot and his Death Guard held back. When the Orks were having trouble, Belchrot led the counter attack. Skullark went to find the Theseus. He tore through his bodyguards and faced off the captain. Theseus was proud, and thought he was more than a match for the Ork warlord. However the warlord smashed the captain and wrapped his klaw around Theseus head, and crushed it. From that day on, Skullark was known as the 'eadcrusher. Without commands from their genarals, the Ultramarines fled back to their thunder hawk gunships. Desperate all their bravery and skills, the combined mass of Orks and Death Guard overwhemed the Space Marines. It had been a great victory for the Forces of Disorder, the first of many more. Massacre on Fromlox : Another early battle of the Crusade was the massacre of Fromlox. Fromlox was a supply world, and, in the aftermath of the Horus Hersy, was very valuable. Unlike Jeceno IV, the defence of Fromlox was very strong. Skullark and Belchrot decided to do an unusal tactic. The Guardsmen situated at the landing pads got a report that evening that Orks were approching. The guardsmen armed themselves and got ready for battle. However, just as they saw the Orks approaching, knives slit their throats. The Death Guard had ambushed them. The battle that followed the ambush was devastating. The guardsmen tried to defend, but in the end, the sheer mass of Orks and chaos crushed them. Fromlox had been taken. The Theolessus campain Of all of Belchrots and Skullarks battles, the campaign that would decide the ruler of the Theolessus system is the most notable. It started when the Imperial guard cruiser attacked Skullark's flagship near the Theolessus system. Skullarks ship crashed on the nerbery planet of Bosom, where many of the Orks perished due to its toxic atmosphere. Skullark, furious, demended that Belchrot shouldtell him who the guardsmen were and where did they come from. Belchrot told him that they were probberly from the Theolessus system. War on Luhort Into the Warp Battles within the warp Return to Gathrog The Necron treaty Wargear *'Da 'eadcrusher': Skullark owns a huge power klaw that has earned a reputation for crushing people's heads. His klaw used to come off when he pleased, but was wired on after his hand was multilated in the Warp by chaos lord Carrion. *'Da dragon 'ead shoota': Skullark comissioned the finest meks to build him his custon combi flamer, da dragons 'ead. On the flamer end of the weapon is a dragon's head, looted from a Chaos Space Marine lascannon Gallery Skullark.jpg|Skullark leading a charge 0snakebite.jpg|Skullark in combat skullark in da warp.jpg|Skullark being swamed by daemons in the warp WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!.jpg|Skullark in the Ullanor crusade Trivia *If Skullark had a theme song, it would be Iron Maidens' "Run to the Hills". *Skullark's name is from the word "Skull", which represents his habit of collecting skulls, and lark, portraying Skullark's foolishness. Category:Characters Category:Orks of Note Category:Orks Category:Copyright